Moments Together
by freyja0taku
Summary: Their story isn't over yet...—Chapter 5 The reality of it all would definitely take its time to hit him but soon, he would be able to accept it. Even then, he would never ever take their time together for granted, he would treasure it.
1. Dreams that faded

**Summary:** She was worried. Scared that her fears might come true so she asked him, "You'll always stay with me right?" She should've known that there was no next time.

 **Disclaimer for the rest of the story:** I don't own FFX, FFX-2, or the songs that I based the story into.

Set days or a day before the final battle.

* * *

 _dreams that faded_

Even now, she can still remember the moments they had before he left. She regretted how she didn't do the things she wanted to do; like saying how she cared for him, how she treasured the time when they were together, how it hurt to voice out her feelings for him. She whispered the words in the air but his ears probably wouldn't catch it. It was all too late, he was far now.

She wanted to tell it to him but she believed it would only become a burden to him. It would hurt him more. Those words would make it even more painful for him to leave. Her suffering alone should be enough.

She liked to think that that was the reason she said,

"Thank you."

=•=•=•=•=•=

Yuna jolted awake, panting heavily as she sat on her bed. Her eyes scanned the room when she recovered just to make sure if she was still in her quarters.

 _It felt so real!_

She couldn't exactly remember what had happened in her dream. It was scary how fast she can forget what happened in her mind just a few minutes ago. She brought a hand to her head, she was sweating. Even her hands were trembling... _for what?_

Fear that was given to her by what she had seen in the image that was weaved in her head.

It was a nightmare, that she was sure of. It was nothing out of ordinary really. In the world that she lived in, you wouldn't be able to sleep peacefully at night because there would always be a fear in your heart that it might be the last day you'll ever sleep.

But she didn't get those kinds of dreams nowadays so it was truly a wonder why it would come back now.

 _No_ , it was actually not a wonder. Yuna feared that this wouldn't be the last time she'll have that dream now that they were close... Close to defeating the plague that made them start this journey.

She gulped the glass of water placed at her bedside as the loud thumping of her heart slowly calmed down. Yuna sat in the silence of the room, trying to remember what exactly happened but eventually decided against it. For some reason, if she wanted to be truly honest with herself, she doesn't want to know.

 _It was just a dream, only a dream._

To her disappointment, the weird feeling in her chest didn't disappear. And she decided that before anxiety eats her very being, she would go out of this isolated room to take some fresh air.

The young summoner walked on the hall as silent as possible, using the skills she learned from Rikku. It would be bad if she accidentally woke anyone up when they were resting. It was kind of lonely to be alone in one room, that much she can admit. It should have been known that one can feel more at ease and relaxed with the company of others.

When alone, there are many things that will enter your mind. The positive, the negative and of course the worst possible things that might happen.

 _What if we won't be able to beat Sin? What will happen if we can't think of an alternative solution?_

The soft sound of her footsteps echoed across the silent night as she climbed to the deck of the airship. The stars littered across the sky was truly beautiful to gaze at, even more so if one had company.

The noise of the machina working to bring another passenger to the top must've alerted the one who went earlier than her, a fellow comrade, her guardian's face shadowed by the night was looking on her direction.

"Hey, can't sleep too?" Tidus asked with a smile on his face. Yuna only hummed in agreement as she sat beside him. And a comforting silence took place. Both were relaxing in the company of the other.

The air harshly blew at the next moment, cold wind seeping through their bodies, and anyone would easily shiver, like Yuna. Tidus shifted closer to her when he noticed her shivering. Unlike her, he was used to the cold. After all those dips in the water.

"What do you mean you can't sleep too?" Yuna finally asked. The question was bothering her. Perhaps he was experiencing the same kind of dream?

"Well, I was just thinking about something," he answered, raising his head to look at the sky.

"Care to tell it to me?"

"Nah, it's not that important." He shook his head and closed his eyes, smiling at her. "I'm just excited that we're gonna beat Sin tomorrow."

 _He's lying._ Yuna knew that even if Tidus had a grudge against his father, he still cared for him. A tiny bit was enough for him not to be able to bear seeing his own father die. _Who would want to witness that?_ Yuna would definitely be hurt if she learned that her father was the one behind all the chaos, she would do her best to finish the suffering but she would still be devastated if the only way to end it would be fighting him using her own hands.

"What about you?" he suddenly asked. He didn't told the truth but Yuna figured that she'll be able to ask him next time. She should give him time just like the he gave it to her when she didn't want to share what was bothering her. It would be cruel to force him to answer when she herself didn't do the same in the past.

"Yuna?" He turned to her, worrying what was wrong when she didn't answer immediately only to find her already staring at him.

"You'll always stay with me right?" She asked. Her question seemingly out of the blue as Tidus widened his eyes. Shock clearly painted on his face, she expected him to be confused but instead, understanding followed. He closed his eyes and the corner of his lips climbed to form a smile, a warm, heart-wrenching smile. When he opened his orbs again Yuna noticed that there was a certain touch of sadness in it, she would've asked him about it if she didn't get distracted by the arms he wrapped around her.

"Always," he whispered.

She was still worried. _What if something happens to him?_ He is hiding something. Yes, all things are not better to be said, she knew it herself but... she pursued her lips, maybe it will be better to accept that answer for now. _Just for now._

The warmth of his arms was comforting, and she let herself relax in them. For a short time, she was able to forget all the hardships they had, simply by being with him. There was still that unknown feeling bothering her, she couldn't explain it clearly.

 _I just wish that my nightmare wouldn't happen, whatever it was. Please don't let it happen._

=•=•=•=•=•=

She was sitting at the seaside, watching the sun go down as its wonderful color in the mixture of orange, blue and red filled the sky. The man she loved dearly was beside her, but he was crying. Tears were overflowing on his cheeks. And for some inexplicable reason, she felt guilty.

 _It's my fault._

The knowledge alone brought an even more pain in her heart. His originally bright blue eyes were lifeless as he locked her gaze in his. Yuna reached her hand up, wanting to wipe his tears and end his pain. But before she could touch his cheeks, he vanished into the air, the surroundings and all other things swallowed into the darkness soon after. Leaving her alone, he _disappeared._

Suddenly she was awakened, slapped by the painful reality. She was torn in deciding on how to call it.

 _Was it a_ _nice or a bad dream?_

It was great to see him again even just in the dream world, it was a solid proof that she still hasn't forgotten about him. But... She couldn't ignore the pain of being reminded that he was not here anymore.

She fully admits that she didn't think about him sometimes, he was _always_ on her mind, on the back of her mind, still her mind nonetheless. Maybe she can say now that she finally understood the meaning of the promise they exchanged that day.

 _I know that you'll always be in my heart._

* * *

 _I have one request._

 _For the people who are now gone,_

 _Sometimes is okay,_

 _Please, remember them..._

* * *

 **notes:** Based on the song _Morning Glow_ , sung by Yuna's japanese voice actress.

03/26/17


	2. It's not a dream

**Summary:** What did Yuna thought the morning after he came back?

* * *

 _it's not a dream_

It was already morning, Yuna was sure, the heat coming from the sunlight that managed to enter from the window touched her skin. It was warm and comfortable that she refused to open her eyes. But that wasn't the only reason...

As soon as she came to, memories from the night before flooded her mind. Her heart raced, suddenly feeling scared.

 _What if he isn't here lying beside me? What if yesterday was just a dream? It's a dream come true so maybe it_ _is_ _a dream?_

Her throat felt so dry, everything seemed so quiet, she couldn't hear anything except for her heart that seemed to pound in her ears. To calm herself down, she took deep breaths. Prolonging the agony of not knowing will bring more pain so she willed herself to know.

Yuna was sure that he slept next to her, she barely managed convinced him after all. He was so hesitant, thinking that she'll be uncomfortable beside him when it was the opposite. He finally relented when he learned that he doesn't have a room in Wakka's place.

Her eyes remained closed as she reached her hand beside her, slow and careful in its movements to feel if he was there. As far as she can remember, he was not a morning person or at least she usually woke up earlier than him, so he _must_ be there.

Yuna inhaled sharply when her hand met the empty space. Her heart constricted painfully, she wanted to cry. The memories from the yesterday must've been a dream but... Her mind shifted so fast, _maybe it was true but he suddenly disappeared in the morning_. Those thoughts didn't ease her breaking heart.

The bed was warm, she confirmed as she clenched her hand but it might've been from the rays of the sun, not from him.

Yuna released a breath she didn't know she was holding. It might help her to calm down. It should. _But every intake of air hurts._

"What's with the sigh?" A voice asked, a very familiar voice. Something wet ran down her cheek when she opened her eyes, a tear.

The smile on his lips faded when he saw the pain evident on her face and changed to an apologetic one when he noticed the unshed tears in her eyes. He must've known the answer for his question now.

Yuna's previous tears of sadness was replaced by one of happiness, relief in seeing Tidus again. He reached a hand out to wipe the tears that escaped her beautiful eyes.

"I'm sorry," Tidus whispered as he pulled her to his side, embracing her sideways, letting her bury her head on his chest.

Yuna shook her head. "There's nothing to be sorry about," she whispered. "I'm just glad that you're here."

It was her own fault. How could she forgot that the bed was enormous? Three person could easily fit in and still have some space. It was Rikku's gift to her when they showed her the house she now called home.

She must've moved to the left side out of habit, to think that one wrong move was all it would take for her to fall out of the bed. Maybe that was also part of the reason that Tidus pulled her close to him.

His arms gave never failed to give her that same comfortable feeling, it calmed her, just like in the past. She didn't know how long they were in that position and frankly, she doesn't care. All she wanted to do was hug him fully.

She made sure that there were no more tears threatening to fall when she broke their embrace. The way Tidus gazed at her, confused and a tad bit disappointed made her curl her lips up in a smile for the first time that day. She sat up and gently pushed one of his shoulders to lay him down fully on his back.

Her eyes regarded his hair as it was screaming for attention. It was noticeably more tossed than usual. When she said usual, she meant the combed one in their journey that still looked unruly. Yuna guessed that hers was not different from his. Tidus squirmed when he noticed her scrutiny. And their eyes met.

She moved to start what she planned to do before those blue orbs distracted her from doing it. Yuna climbed on top of him, straddling both of his waist in her legs.

Tidus took a sharp intake of breath as his eyes widened. "Y-yuna? What are you-" his question was cut short when she advanced and embraced him. This time, fully as she slipped her hands to his back.

She buried her head to the side of his neck, pressing her lips on his pulse, feeling it beat erratically. Now, his entire body was near as it can be, their limbs close like that time in the Macalania woods.

He breathed out and slowly relaxed his tense body, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You should've told me what you were gonna do," he sighed. "No need for extra surprises."

She giggled at that. "Where's the fun in that?" Tidus groaned at first, probably in fake annoyance because he also joined her mirth soon after and chuckled.

Yuna felt his hand brushing her hair, up and down until it went to her back. She let herself enjoy it. After all, she was holding him for real unlike the dreams she had. Where he vanished before she could even brush her hand to his.

It was relaxing, and it made her feel drowsy. But there was still that lingering fear, so she prevented herself to go back to sleep and it appears to be a great choice. A voice made startled them out of the sleepy haze.

"Yunie! Are you awake!?" Both of them froze at that loud, chirpy voice.

Yuna hurriedly moved herself away from his arms, sitting a fair distance from him. It made her feel like they had done something wrong, when they haven't. She saw Tidus scratch his head with a sheepish smile. She felt guilty for acting like she never wanted them to be seen together.

"You shouldn't bother those two, Rikku. I'm sure that they're still tired." Another voice had said, it was Lulu.

Yuna was thankful to her, it broke the awkwardness in the room and even unintentionally gave them time to prepare themselves to look at least presentable. Tidus gestured that he will go to the bathroom, leaving her to go to the kitchen and refresh herself. She listened to her bubbly friend's voice as she drinked the water.

"Tired of what? Huh?" Rikku said in a teasing voice. Her voice was not that loud but it echoed nonetheless in the small, humble abode of Yuna.

"Cut it out Rikku! I can hear you," Tidus said as he went to the living room.

"Oh poopie! Look what you've done! We didn't catch them."

"Caught us doing what?" Yuna asked as she entered the conversation. "Sleeping?" She added while giving the glass of water she have in her hands to Tidus, winking discreetly at him. He grinned as he accepted it.

Lulu shook her head as she smiled apologetically. "I tried to stop her Yuna."

"It's okay. So why did you visit?"

"Look! She wants us to go away! Way to go Yunie!" Rikku said as she danced in joy.

Yuna raised a hand as she felt her face burn, waving it in denial. "No! You know I don't mean it like that!" She turned to Lulu again, ignoring Rikku's laughter. "Do we have to go somewhere?"

Lulu merely looked amused. "We will go at the shore. The foods are set there. We visited so that the two sleepy heads wouldn't have to look for us when they woke up."

"Nah, if we didn't come, I'm sure that they'll still be in the bed. Right?" Rikku remarked, pointing at the two while grinning smugly.

She had a point so Yuna just laughed. Refusing to answer by saying, "Oh well. Let's go."

"Look, she isn't denying it! I'm right! Yay!" she happily exclaimed while bouncing away in front of us.

Lulu chuckled as she walked beside Yuna, she raised an eyebrow at the young summoner. Yuna just shrugged. Together, they watched Tidus catching up to Rikku.

"I bet you're in a hurry to see Gip-Gip."

That stopped Rikku in her tracks. "What? His name is not that. He's Gippal!"

Tidus grinned mischievously. "See, she's not denying it!" Rikku launched at him and he avoided the possible blows he might take. "I'll tell it to Gip-Gip!" He teased even more, laughing aloud when he noticed that it turned Rikku's face into that of a cherry.

Yuna and even Lulu couldn't help themselves but join his laughter, Rikku's reaction was priceless. The blonde sharply turned her glare at their way, it didn't really work because of the color of her face.

"You're still red," Yuna pointed out.

"Waahhh! Stop teasing me!" Rikku shouted, covering her face in embarrassment.

Their laughter got even more louder. What a way to get revenge.

=•=•=•=•=•=

Together, hand in hand, they walked at the seaside. The thought Yuna didn't want to think about still crossed her mind.

 _What would happen if these days come to an end?_

Other concerned people questioned her if she was really sure that it was him, earlier when he was not at her side. She pondered on it, those thoughts bothered her for quite some time. But she knew the answer now.

She raised her free hand to his cheek, checking to see and feel if he was real. Still real. Tidus placed his other hand on top of hers, leaning his face on the hand on his face, the warmth it gave was enough proof for her. She smiled.

"What's the matter? Is there something wrong?" he asked, looking deep into her eyes.

Yuna shook her head. "No, it's nothing." She realized that she mustn't listen to what other people say. What they think is not important. Doubting this miracle wouldn't do her any good. After all, she would still believe that he is real because she can feel him beside her.

She squeezed the hand that was entwined in hers. Tidus tilted his head in confusion. Yuna just smiled, slowly removing her hand from his cheek. She took a step back, dragging him with her as she started to run back to where the others were.

"Whoa!" he yelled in surprise, and tried to catch up.

"I guess you need more exercise."

"Well, that's rude!" She heard him complain. "I'll show you." And Tidus did, he noticeably sped up, surpassing her fastest. He was now running ahead of her and she gave up, letting herself get pulled as she laughed at his reaction.

 _The moment I have with him right now is not a dream_.

He was back. And worrying everytime about his whereabouts would just be in vain.

 _He won't disappear._

Besides if he ever left to go somewhere, the warmth he gave will forever be inside of her. It wouldn't go away, forever. Just like the fact that she never learned to forget about him when he was away. When he was gone.

 _I'm glad that I didn't forget._

If she didn't believe back then, she wouldn't have what she have right now. She probably wouldn't have some kind of courage or strength to face tomorrow. It was also thanks to her friends that was always there for her.

 _I'll definitely hold him dear. I won't let him fade away this time._

"Tidus! Over here!" Gippal shouted.

"Hey!" Tidus replied, waving his hand at his new friends. He looked at Yuna, silently asking for permission to go. She nodded, of course, feeling touched that he doesn't want her to worry.

He became friends with Gippal and Baralai easily while Nooj was still the same. There was that charm in him that magnets people.

Someday, she'll have the courage to make a move and be closer than ever to him. But for now, she would treasure him in her arms.

* * *

 _Even if the dream wishing to stop time disappears_

 _In this world where everything fades_

 _This moment I live with you now_

 _Isn't a dream._

* * *

 **notes:** Based on the song _Kimi He_ by Yuna's japanese voice actress.

03/26


	3. Believe

**Summary:** Treasure every moments with your loved ones because we wouldn't be able to predict what would happen next in our lives. They learned their lesson the hard way.

* * *

 _believe_

Tidus gazed at his hands, watched as it illuminated briefly before going back to what it originally was. His time was running out. He feared how Yuna would react. Remembering that he already spilled the beans, he would be gone after this battle.

She caught his gaze, pain evident in her eyes as she whispered, "No." While moving her head side to side.

"Yuna," He said, smiling bitterly, moving to hide his hands from her view. "I have to go." She shook her head still, clenching her hands. "I'm sorry I can't show you to Zanarkand."

Tidus turned to the others and said, "Goodbye." He started to walk away.

Yuna stared in disbelief. _No, no, no!_ It was all she could think of as she watched him go. She opened her mouth to say something, anything to stop him but closed it soon.

"We're gonna see you again right? Right?" Rikku asked.

 _Will he really disappear?_ Her chest constricted at the thought. Before she knew it, she was running to him. Reaching her hands because she doesn't want him to go.

"Yuna!" Kimahri exclaimed.

Tidus turned as he heard her footsteps. He opened his arms to welcome her embrace but... Instead of reaching him, she passed through him.

She didn't even heard the sound of their friends gasps as she slumped on the ground. All she could think of was him. _He was starting to fade,_ she realized with a jolt. And there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Light was everywhere as the pyreflies floated in the wind, reaching up to the skies. Yuna watched solemnly as a lone pyrefly flew up in front of her face. She felt the coldness of the ground on her cheek.

 _I won't cry. I don't want to cry._

Using her arms, she lifted herself up, successfully managed to suppress a hiccup when she rose. But hearing his choked up sobs made her eyes feel burn even more, she raised her head up to prevent the tears that might fall.

Her mind struggled to choose among the words dancing in her mind, words that she longed to convey and still wasn't able to. All she found herself muttering was, "Thank you." And maybe that was enough to say it all.

Tidus turned, his gaze stayed at her for a long time. Committing her image to his memory. He whispered her name on his lips. And slowly, he walked to her.

Yuna heard each thud of his footsteps but what he did was far from what she expected—he hugged her. Her lips parted in surprise when she saw his partially fading arms wrap itself around her. Warmth, comfort flooded in. He was embracing her and for a moment, she felt that nothing was wrong.

The feeling intensified when she closed her eyes, to savor the moment and to hold the tears in. Not feeling anything, except for his warmth. Not hearing anything, except for her loud heartbeat. Just focusing on this very important _last_ moment. Yuna still can't grasp its reality. She didn't dare try to raise her hand, fearing that the magic would fade if she moved.

Something flickered in her eyes when he moved. He inhaled deeply, went forward and passed through her. That made Yuna gasp in shock.

Any doubts that remained deep in her heart about how he felt for her disappeared as she understood it all. In that short amount of time, glimpses of his memories, what was on his mind and heart was showed to her. From the overflowing confusion as to why he was brought in Spira, the frustration in the lack of knowledge about this world, the sadness and regret he felt when he learned the truth about her pilgrimage, the care and love for his comrades that grew in their journey, to the moment he accepted his fate.

Maybe Tidus chose what he wanted her to see, maybe he didn't. Either way, Yuna felt warm, he reciprocated how she felt. Without saying it in words, he conveyed it to her. She wished that he also felt hers. She wouldn't be able to confess to him without letting the words she desperately wanted to say at that moment out.

 _Don't go!_

Tidus walked on, footsteps heavy, almost hesitating but his back was filled with resolve. Frozen still, Yuna watched with unblinking eyes, her hands were white from the lack of blood as he sprinted to the edge of the airship, and without looking back, he jumped off.

She wanted to open her mouth and say more things to him. How she cared and love him but if he heard that, it will make him feel guilty for leaving her, hurt him for not being able to stay with her. Regret, guilt and sadness might just pile up, burdening him in his departure. _So maybe,_ she thought to herself, _it's for the better_.

Her eyes never left his figure until the clouds blocked him from the view. He was gone. The silence was deafening as she stared blankly at the exact location where he jumped, disappeared into.

 _I won't cry... I don't want them to worry._

She still can't help herself but wonder, _will this really be our last journey? Together? With everyone?_

"Yunie?" Rikku asked quietly. Her swirled green eyes were sparkling, watery from the tears that escaped. It made Yuna wonder if hers was the same. But she forced herself to smile, showing that she was okay to the others.

"...Yuna, would you like to go to your room?" Lulu suggested, placing a hand on Yuna's shoulder, attempting to give comfort.

Yuna opened her mouth to answer but words didn't came out. Before the others question her on her silence, she nodded.

 _Just a little more,_ a voice in her head said. _I can endure it and hold it in._

=•=•=•=•=•=

She was sitting now in her room, once again, _alone._ But this time she is glad for the lack of company. She knew that she wouldn't be able to stop herself from bursting out. And when she did, it would just worry them. She doesn't want that to happen.

She smiled once again and took a deep breath to prepare herself to laugh. Yes, laugh. She planned to laugh her heart out.

It was running smoothly until she was interrupted by a sob. For a moment, she entertained the thought of having company but it was ridiculous, she knew it. A drop of water in her hand further proved it to her. It was her own cry earlier and now her hands was wet with her tears. She stared at it in disbelief, it seems no matter how she tried to stop it, she couldn't. And now, she wouldn't be able to stop the still unshed tears from flowing out of her eyes.

 _Why did he have to leave? What should I do? What will I do from now on?_

Many questions appeared in her head as she broke down. Questions that would most likely be left unanswered.

Yuna placed a hand on her face, wiping the wetness off her cheeks. Even as she closed her eyes, the tears still flowed without the hints of stopping. She sprawled on the bed, grabbing a pillow to muffle the sounds that escaped her. She didn't notice how long she was like that, everything just went dark for her.

=•=•=•=•=•=

Falling in love is a really blissful feeling, she didn't know that she would be given a chance to experience that. It was all thanks to him. Love made Yuna believe that everyone could fly high up in the sky. Each step she took had felt so right when they were together. The feeling alone invited her to picture different possible futures that they might have. But hers was set... It had always been since the very beginning of their journey. The knowledge broke her heart, but she still continued. They sadly wouldn't be able to have a happy future together because her life was tied to her fate. And she would be gone... Soon.

 _I didn't know that our positions would be switched._

So she let herself enjoy spending time with him, treasuring those times in her heart. She wanted to hold his hands more before she... She stopped herself from saying those words. The thought would only make her depressed. And it was bad, she knows that she should just focus on the moments they have. Enjoy the things she have.

 _What I had._

The stories about his home and city made her want to go with him, if given a chance. To escape the cruel fate in her world. Be safe in his arms to forget the sleepless nights in terror of being attacked and killed by the Sin. Just to simply be with him for a little longer.

 _That was my dream._

Chance was given to her but she found herself refusing, she can't. Her story isn't kind... like the world they live in. Then all of a sudden, they learned that the way to earn the final aeon was to sacrifice someone other than her. Yes, she was ready to give up her life but dragging someone with her was wrong. So they fought, searched for another possible solution that finally led them to the end.

 _His end._

She asked herself a numerous times if it was her fault. If she had accepted the previous way of defeating Sin woud the end be different? It surely would be different. For the better or not? She doesn't know. And she wouldn't be able to know. But thinking about the possibilities wouldn't change what had happened. She knew that would be something he would say to her if he heard what she was thinking. It was sad that either way, one of them would have to go. Was their future together really unattainable?

 _I wish we could've been together_.

She wanted to be with him. It would be alright even if it was not in his home. She truly want to just be with him, hold him and never let him go. Feel his face, his kiss, his warmth, his arms and his love once again. He would stay in her heart and memory.

 _He's not a dream for me._

=•=•=•=•=•=

The others didn't ask about her red eyes the next day. She was glad for that, she didn't want to explain what happened yesterday. And she felt that they were trying hard not to mention his name, at least when she was not around. It might be good for them all, they must focus on the restoration of Spira. While she focused on finding words that she would say in the speech. Mostly to forget the pain.

But it was not easy to forget, she might not even be able to because before she knew it, she was in Luca, standing at the dock in front of the ocean. The sound of the seagulls cries reached her ears as she stood still, waiting for him to appear miraculously. She realized that it wouldn't happen if she won't start to whistling.

And so Yuna did, as loud as she can until her chest felt numb from doing it countless of times. He didn't showed himself. She wanted to be angry at him.

 _He lied when he said he'll come running!_

But... She knew that she can't blame him. It was not his fault. He made it perfectly clear that he also didn't want to go.

Footsteps was muffled by the sound of Yuna's whistle but she felt the vibrations on the wood. Someone was coming near but she didn't stop what she was doing, until a voice was heard.

"Yuna, it's time," Lulu said in her usual soft tone.

She gazed at the sea for a moment, watching as the waves moved. A part of her still hoped that he would show. But before the sound of Lulu's footsteps faded, she followed.

Yuna knew right then and there that even if he didn't show up she wouldn't stop trying.

 _Maybe next time_ , she allowed herself to believe, _you will._

* * *

 **notes:** _Suteki da ne_ was used as an inspiration somewhere in here.

03/26


	4. Changes

**Summary:** In such a short amount of time, many things had changed. Yet, the memory of what they had experienced would never be erased.

* * *

 _changes_

In such a short amount of time, many things had changed. Gradually or not, it was evident on the way the people of Spira acted. Their eyes were brighter when they spoke, and their smiles were wider when they laughed.

Yet, the memory of what they had experienced would never be erased. It was forever ingrained in the depths of their heart. They would never forget. And perhaps it was for the better of all. This way, they would cherish every day that was given to them.

Among the people willing to change, there were also those who cannot forget their past way of living. Even when the truth about the teaching was revealed, even if Yevon's teaching was a lie... They still went to the temples to pray.

For hope for themselves? A way to go on with their lives? They couldn't easily let go of the life they were used to. Who could? Even Yuna couldn't let go.

Whenever she entered the temple, a hollow feeling in her chest intensifies. The fayths are gone, she knew, nothing will happen no matter how she tried. And to her absolute guilt, it could be said that it was her fault that they went away. She used their powers to defeat the enemy but gaining a tremendous power came at a cost, a huge cost: the life of her friends.

The people who she looked up to like Sir Jecht and Sir Auron, even the aeons who became her companions: Valefor, Ifrit, Ixion, Shiva, Bahamut, Yojimbo and Daigoro, Cindy, Sandy and Mindy. And lastly, the person who became a huge part in her heart, Tidus.

The guilt made her ache, even if the fayth themselves wanted to end the dream. She questioned herself numerous times if what she did was right, waiting for their response but obviously, she just heard her own.

 _I did what was right._

Yuna could only hope that the answer she came up with was right.

"Hope is really comforting." She echoed Yunalesca's words.

Everyone of them relied on Yevon for hope that all their hardships would end someday. That was the reason why the people had the courage to face another day no matter how hard it is for them to live, they had to have the strength to boost their will to live, in order to honor those who were gone. They have to continue their fight in the harsh flow of the river of life.

They all believed that if they repent, the suffering will end... but in truth, it wouldn't.

Did her father, Braska, learned of that truth before he faced the Sin? It must've been devastating to him if he did.

Despite all the sacrifices they had made in their journey for the people of Spira, it was probably worth it. No, it _is_ worth it. For now, they would no longer have to fear the resurrection of Sin.

If Yuna didn't do what she had done, it would be a cycle all over again. A cycle that would continue on and on because every final aeon that was created with the help of Yunalesca would just be a new vessel for Yu Yevon to enter. That belief made her feel that she really did the right thing. And she would repeat these words in her mind to convince herself that she was right.

Although it led her to another question, _what would have happened if he wasn't in our party?_

"Yunie?" A voice stopped her from advancing that thought. She knew immediately who it was, there was only one person who calls her by that name, Rikku.

She curled up her lips, watched as the blonde entered Lulu's hut. Rikku did seem to know when was the perfect cue to seek her out.

"Wanna go for a dip?" Rikku asked, excitement was clear on her face. "The water looks so nice and the weather is also great like, well, the usual," she ended with a giggle.

"Thanks but I'm okay here," Yuna answered, reaching for the cup that was sitting on the table. Sipping the tea calmly as if it was still warm.

"You should've pretended to think about it a little more," Rikku pouted playfully. The bed bounced as the Al Bhed took a seat, her expression then turned serious. "You should still go outside sometimes."

"I know, but..." A flicker of understanding passed through Rikku's eyes before Yuna even finished her sentence.

"Don't worry, I'll be by your side." The previous summoner smiled, knowing what Rikku meant. _I'll protect you, Yunie._

There were several things Rikku could protect her, for one the monsters that were lurking around. The powers of summoning cannot be used now so Yuna took it to herself and practiced some skills to protect herself. Being a burden to others didn't sit well in her mind as usual. So the fiends were out of question as Yuna could handle them now.

So where or who would Rikku protect her to? Well...

The amount of people visiting Besaid increased exponentially, it came as a shock. But the panic died right after, it was understandable, people would be free to travel wherever they go without the previous fear that they had in their journey. They still had to fight occasionally but not drastically because the amount of monsters had decreased.

Still, Besaid was just another small island for most people so it all led them to another reason. The island wasn't the one they came for, it was to see the High Summoner Yuna.

She was showered with praises of thanks and delight. Absolute gratefulness shown in their eyes, to her who vanquished the being that destroyed their hopes—Sin.

She accepted their thanks and smiled, welcomed their gestures. Accompanied the people in their visits, listened to their stories of new lives, how they cope up with their sadness and how they were rebuilding their homes. Yuna was thankful, it gave her time not to think about things, distracted her mind from going melancholic.

But hearing their stories about their lives had made Yuna imagine her own. Soon, she found herself spacing out. It worried Lulu and Wakka. They both assumed that Yuna was getting tired of that routine, strained from all those walkings and talkings to the numerous people. They advised her not to accept the people coming for her or she would be tired. But Yuna knew she was not physically tired.

Rikku somehow understood and attempted to cheer her up by teaching her some moves about fighting. Yuna made it a routine for her to train everytime she was free. It did gave her something to look forward to for a short period of time before that sadness she kept inside of her became evident to the others.

A kind mother who frequently visited her noticed her state after sharing the story of her daughter who was now preparing to get married. Yuna's eyes stared ahead as if seeing something that wasn't there. The woman took that moment to ask Yuna about what _she_ planned for _her_ life.

And that was a question she wasn't used to hear. Yuna wanted to answer badly but... she didn't know where to start. There were too many words to convey.

The mother then placed a hand on Yuna's shoulders, sympathy on her face. It was clear that she mistook the young summoner's silence because the solution she proposed was unexpected. And Yuna wasn't able to answer or say _I don't know_ before she was rendered speechless for the second time.

 _Marry_ , the kind woman suggested that Yuna should marry someone. She vehemently refused. Yuna knew that she wouldn't found happiness with another, not only because her heart was already taken but also because she already swore that she would never agree to enter a loveless marriage again. That lesson from before made its mark on her.

But the people, thinking they were doing her a favor spread out the word to the others that Yuna should have a companion for the rest of her life, a husband.

After the almost wedding to a man she doesn't love, Yuna didn't want to accept or hurt anyone as the first one who asked her had looked so hurt when she refused. She started to avoid those people who came for her with that intention in their mind. She felt absolutely grateful for the protection and strictness of Lulu and Wakka concerning her from that day onwards.

Rikku snapped Yuna out of her musings again. "I gonna teach you something fun, I'm sure you'll love it! Oh, but you'll have to get a change of clothes. Can't have you walking around dripping wet right?"

"We're gonna swim?" Yuna asked as she watched Rikku took a towel.

"Yes!" Rikku turned and noticed Yuna's expression. "Why? You don't want to?" She asked, hesitantly.

The brunette shook her head, the corner of her lips lifting up in a smile, a grateful and true one. "Let's go."

That was the start of something new in her everyday routine. Learning how to swim was harder than it looked. It was basic to control her breath which was rather easy before Rikku teached her to how to really swim in the water.

"I only know how to float," Yuna confessed dejectedly.

Rikku smiled knowingly. "Well, that's a start. Just practice the routine I told you and soon it'll be easy as pie!"

They spent their time striving to teach Yuna which consists of several stops just to flick water at each others faces.

The two stopped when a voice shouted, "Ah!"

Any birds around the area flew in fear at the echo of those words. Yuna and Rikku looked up to see Wakka with huge scowl on his face, hands pointing at them accusingly.

Beside him was Lulu who only shook her head, tiny smile was on her lips. "We were worried where you went, Yuna. Someone forgot to leave a note so we went to look for you." Lulu narrowed her eyes at the blonde, "We didn't know you were here, Rikku."

Rikku laughed sheepishly, not affected by the sharp look Lulu gave her. "Well, you weren't there when I came so..."

"I'm sorr-" Yuna began but the older woman raised her hand.

"It's quite all right, Yuna. Just don't forget it next time."

Wakka chose that time to introduce his presence before it was completely forgotten. "We were worried, ya know! Who knows if someone dared to kidnap you. Thank goodness we didn't send the others or it'll be a riot."

"Wakka," Rikku snickered. "You're exaggerating."

He waved it off, walking slowly near the shore. It was only then that he realized Yuna and Rikku were on the water. "What's this? Ya teaching Yuna how to Blitz?"

"Nah, I'm teaching her how to swim," Rikku answered, already knowing what he would say next.

"Hey, after that I can also teach ya how to Blitz!" Wakka suggested to Yuna with a bright glint in his eyes.

"I knew you would say that!" Rikku giggled.

"No," Lulu disagreed. "We can't have Yuna joining the Aurochs."

"Hey, why not?" Wakka protested. "She's gonna be good at it. What do ya say? Ya wanna try it right? It'll be fun."

Yuna easily recognized the plea in his eyes that was normally given to her by the people asking for the summoner. It was not that bad of an offer and she wouldn't be good at it immediately to join the group.

While Yuna was contemplating, the others were waiting patiently except for Wakka who was clenching his hands to contain himself from speaking. Lulu was glaring at him after all. In truth, the black mage didn't mind if Yuna wanted to join, while Rikku doesn't care either way. She would follow and support Yuna's decision.

"I'll think about it," Yuna settled at those words.

It was not the words Wakka wanted to hear but still, he grinned triumphantly at Lulu who simply raised an eyebrow. They remained that way for a minute or two, forgetting who was around them.

"Oh, oh, oh! Is that romance I see?" Rikku said, catching the hint of a smile on the black haired woman. "Aww is Lulu shy?" She teasingly added when the said smile disappeared. It was replaced by a sinister looking one.

"No desserts for you tonight."

"What?! No!" Rikku began spouting several protests to that while Wakka guffawed in laughter.

"You too, Wakka."

His eyes widened in shock. "What did I do?!" This time, his pleas was ignored.

"Well, you're getting chubby anyway," Rikku pointed out, "Diet would be good."

"What'd ya say?"

The blonde avoided the ball launched at her. It was, as usual, present in his arms. Rikku darted her tongue out as Lulu pointed that Wakka was indeed losing his touch.

Blue and green eyes watched on as they bickered. She found herself smiling, feeling the warmth that touched her heart. They were having fun again.

=•=•=•=•=•=

Months had passed, her routine stayed. And without fail, she followed what she did like a schedule.

Rikku only supervised her when she was free, after all, her Al-Bhed cousin had took it on herself to travel the world. Saying that she was looking for something. She wouldn't give a straight answer and Yuna didn't want to pry. So when Rikku wasn't around, she practiced by herself.

Her arms ached but she didn't mind much. It was a proof of her hard work. Yuna, being Yuna, gave half of her free time learning, and enhancing her skills in swimming and in shooting. And she was doing it because she wanted to. Since little, she was devoted to do what was expected from her so doing something she decided on her own will was kind of... strange. A good kind. It was exhilarating.

Still on the shore, after she used her energy up, she would find herself whistling for him in vain. And every time she did, he didn't show up.

 _Maybe Wakka was right. Maybe it would be a great idea to practice blitzing._

And so she did, with that thought on her mind. She had read the rules about Blitz before and all that was left were the act of holding breath. She had to last for hours in the water before she would be able to play that game. It seemed rather easy but when she actually tried it, she only reached thirty eight seconds.

She practiced and practiced until she was able to last longer than her first. The sense of accomplishment whenever she reached a new record higher than before was overwhelming no matter how little it was.

On her way home, she turned right after passing the Crossroads, to the Valley instead of going left where the Waterfall way would lead her to the village and where the official entrance to her home was. This was a shortcut Wakka shared to her.

She sat on the cliff, it was still bright. And there was no need for her to hurry home.

Usually, after the day ends, she would come here and jump—there were no fiends in the water, luckily. After minutes of swimming, she would reach her place, her new home.

It was a surprise from Rikku and Lulu. They were the ones who hired people to build it, arranged it. Despite Wakka's help, he haven't seen the place unlike the two so he also looked amazed like Yuna when they showed it. It was their gift for her, they said.

A house only for herself.

They left her alone on her own again. But it was okay. She was planning to leave anyway. With the chemistry she sees in Lulu and Wakka. It won't be long before they get together, officially. And when they did, she couldn't stay with them in the same house. Knowing that assured her that this change will be great.

She now have her own sanctuary.

People didn't know about her place. Even as they passed there evry single day on their way in and out of Besaid. The real entrance was near the Promontory after all, where whole Besaid can be seen. Most people didn't enter that place but just to be safe, they placed a barrier on it. It had been understood by the villagers not to enter that certain place, but the outsiders didn't know that.

It was for extra precautions in case they accidentally enter the place where Yuna currently resides especially if they were not invited in.

There were people coming not only for her hand but also for the questions she herself couldn't answer. They asked Yuna for her opinion about where she think they should believe in. She didn't know. She also didn't want to push her decision on them.

Yuna sighed, letting herself fall on her back to watch the ever blue sky slowly change its colors as her feet was dangled on the edge.

A noise that Yuna was familiar to resounded in her ears, making her search the sky. With the colors of orange and blue painted on it, a red object could be seen. Although it looked so little, it undeniably stood out with it's vivid color. And slowly it got bigger and bigger as the sound also got louder and louder. It was the Celsius airship.

She contemplated whether to wait here or pick her visitor up. The latter was chosen as she remembered to be polite Rikku's companions.

An ever smiling yellow clad figure came out running when the airship landed on the shore. This time, she wasn't tackled to the ground. Yuna came prepared and embraced back.

Together they watched as the airship left, Rikku was waving both hands frantically while Yuna simply waved.

They entered her place by the Mountainside, Yuna assumed that Rikku wouldn't like to end up catching cold when she just came back here after a while. The sun was also out now.

"Kimahri said hi," Rikku informed and shared about several things on their way back, stories of her journeys, who she met, what happened to this place and that. Never forgetting her ending sentence, "You should come with me next time, Yunie."

She simply smiled it out. "You'll stay for the night right? Have you eaten yet?"

"I already did! But snacks wouldn't hurt."

Rikku always had many things to say whenever she came back. It was tempting to join her but for now, Yuna didn't want to disrupt her routine so she always chose to decline the offer.

They were ready to sleep when Rikku started another conversation. "Ahh. This bed is really nice. I could roll for a number of times and still wouldn't fall off," she did rolled to further prove her point. "Unlike those bed in the airship. Bleh."

Yuna giggled at remembering the time when Rikku fell off her bed on Fahrenheit, she blamed it on her Vydran, Cid at the end. For his crappy driving skills or something.

"How's Lulu and Wakka?" Rikku inquired, hugging a pillow on her chest as she faced Yuna.

"Oh, you know them. Still the same as ever."

"Still beating around the bush, I see." Yuna couldn't help but nod her head. "I'm thinking of visiting them but it's already dark and... You know?" Rikku ended with a giggle.

"It would be best to visit them tomorrow."

"Right," Rikku agreed. "Don't want to see some things I'm not supposed to see."

"Rikku!" Yuna reprimanded lightly, chuckling a little to herself.

"Hey, we wouldn't know what they were doing right now," Rikku yawned by then, her eyes closing in the process.

"We should sleep now. Then we can visit them early in the morning. They said that they have something important to announce but they wouldn't tell me what it is unless you're with me," Yuna said as she sat up to close the lamp. She turned beside her when no answer came, to find that Rikku was already asleep.

 _She must've had a long day,_ Yuna thought as she stifled a yawn.

"Goodnight."

=•=•=•=•=•=

"Really?" Rikku asked for the nth time. It was making the one in question annoyed.

"Yes, really. We're getting married."

"Married as in marriage?"

"Yes, Rikku marriage," Wakka answered all the questions Rikku asked, his temper almost reaching its peak as he was red not in embarrassment but now in anger.

"Really?"

"Argh! I give up," Wakka said as he threw the ever present ball on Rikku.

The blonde caught it easily, a smile on her face as she said, "I was only messing with you. So... who asked who?"

Yuna attempted to hide her laugh with her hands as Wakka's jaw opened wide.

"Do you have to ask that? Isn't the answer obvious?"

"No, apparently it's not."

Before futher arguments occurred, Lulu wisely interjected. "Yuna, can I talk to you for a second?"

Yuna immediately nodded, although she felt rather uneasy about what it was.

"Alone," Lulu added as she looked at the other two. They took the cue and left the hut.

"Are you doing well in your place?"

"Oh, yes. I love it there."

"I wasn't able visit now that we're arranging for the ceremony. I wanted to tell it to you earlier but I thought it would be better if Rikku was with you."

"It's alright. I can help the arrangements if you'd like?"

"About the marriage, I-"

"Congratulations again," Yuna interrupted. "I'm glad Wakka finally got the guts to ask you the question."

"Yuna..."

She shook her head, smiling even as her heart was tugged. She knew what Lulu wanted to say, she wanted to apologize but what did she have to apologize to? For finding her own happiness? She doesn't have to feel guilty for that. There was nothing for her to apologize for.

"Perhaps you should-" Lulu stopped when a hand was placed on her shoulder. It was only then that she moved her head up and _truly_ looked at Yuna.

Her eyes were down, watched as her hands fiddled with each other, occasionally joined to clench it together. Yuna had an inkling what Lulu was trying to say. But she doesn't want to hear it.

She would insinuate that she should move on for _he_ would never come back.

Somewhere along those words would've come out of Lulu's mouth if Rikku didn't stop her. Yuna was thankful to have Rikku by her side.

"No, it was nothing. I will always be here for you okay?" Yuna was engulfed by the embrace of Lulu, she fought the urge to tear up when she heard Lulu whisper, "I'm sorry."

She nodded as she returned the hug. Yuna was not mad at Lulu for suggesting that, she was only looking out for her as a guardian should, a friend should, a _family_ should. She wouldn't deny that she was hurt. It was still a sore topic to her, after all. But she can understand where Lulu was coming to. It was indeed foolish to wait for something that possibly wasn't coming back. But, she just couldn't let go.

The understanding that flickered on Rikku's eyes confused her. She wanted to ask but was afraid if the Al Bhed wouldn't answer again.

Rikku had looked even more admirable in Yuna's eyes since then. She was truly grateful to have her by her side.

She was a year older than Rikku and yet she felt that the Al Bhed experienced so much more in life than hers. Memories that possibly made a piece in her heart as well. It was something Rikku doesn't want to share... For now.

Everyone did have a story of their own.

=•=•=•=•=•=

She was out in the sea again, now able to hold her breath for at least one and forty two minutes. It took her a long time to reach that.

Yes, she knew it in herself that she was doing these things that he liked to do to preserve his memory. But she had to, humans mind was fickle, two years would certainly affect the image of him in her mind. No matter how hard she gripped on it, the memories of their journey would get buried and slowly, it might fade in her head. She could only treasure the ones that remained.

Then Rikku came with the usual smile on her face, probably even more wider. Carrying with her was a sphere that took Yuna away from her cycle, from her everyday routine. And the former summoner wouldn't have it any other way.

"This calls for a makeover," Rikku announced the moment Yuna agreed to go on a journey with her to find more clues.

"Are you sure this is... appropriate?" Yuna asked, uncertain as she looked at the reflection in the mirror. She did gave a few touches in it with Rikku's approval but still...

"It's alright, no, actually it's awesome!"

Yuna smiled despite the blush that heat her face up at the compliment. "Yours is great too."

"I know right!" Rikku agreed. "You never know how long it took to finish braiding this."

Yuna giggled with Rikku. She caught a glimpse again in the mirror, his sign on her chest, near her heart.

 _I hope he wouldn't get angry at this,_ Yuna thought to herself as she ran her finger on the cold metal sign of the Zanarkand Abes.

This was the beginning of another page in her story.

=•=•=•=•=•=

"It was all thanks to Kimahri who found that sphere," Yuna said. "And of course, to Rikku who pestered me relentlessly to join her journey."

"Many things really changed..." Tidus said in a tone that made Yuna look at him with worry. "But this change suits you. You seem more free now. Not that I didn't like the past you, because I did, I still do... and the present you is still you. I can see it. You're still the same Yuna I knew with a _few_ tweaks. Okay maybe several tweaks. But I don't care as long as it's you. Ah, now I'm babbling."

Yuna's lips lifted up without her noticing. "You know, Rikku also said something close to that. Did you talk to her about it?"

"Really? Well I didn't," Tidus said before adding playfully, "Maybe we're really siblings. Do you think I'd look good in swirly green eyes?"

His blue eyes sparkled in delight as he heard Yuna laugh.

"Hey! Green eyes aren't that bad right?"

Yuna shook her head, a smile still on her face, "No, I guess its not that bad."

They settled in a comfortable silence, just basking in its each others presence. Yuna moved closer to him, bringing their shoulders together. Tidus in a burst of courage moved to hug her sideways, leaning his head on top of hers.

Then he asked, "Are you planning to change?"

"Hmm. Change what?" Yuna asked. She soon understood as Tidus gestured at her attire. "My clothes? Well, I'm not sure..."

Now that she was mostly staying again in Besaid, Lulu took it to herself to get her a dress similar to what she had used in the past. It was a nice of her. Her old one doesn't seem to fit her anymore.

"Hey don't suddenly change it now that I'm here. It's unfair. Well, yeah. I prefer to be the only one who sees you on it but... argh. Nevermind. Forget that I said anything."

Yuna simply smiled and moved her free arm to reach for him but he, himself turned to her. "You didn't hear anything." His piercing blue eyes locking at her two colored ones. "If Rikku heard that, she wouldn't live it down," he added after recovering from the staring game they just had.

"I wouldn't tell," she whispered to his ear, then added, "Besides, I still have clothes that only you can see."

Yuna laughed heartily, hugging him tighter to prevent him from running away as he spluttered on his words incoherently.

* * *

 **notes:** A little jab at the FFX _Will_ where they changed Yuna's clothes xD I seriously hope they're not too OOC. As you can see, I'm not good in writing and making them converse. Hahah.

As always, feel free to correct me from my mistakes in the information given and my grammar anytime. Thanks for reading! :3

03/26


	5. Scent of Hope

**Summary:** The reality of this all would definitely take its time to hit him and eventually, he would be able to accept it. He already knew that their time together should never be taken for granted, so he would treasure it.

* * *

 _scent of hope_

The sparks that came from the huge campfire burned holes on the clothes of the people around it who was seeking the warmth it gave, effectively fighting the cold breeze of the night. They weren't bothered by the cons. The only thing that registered on their mind was that they were having fun, talking and sharing about their enjoyments in life so far.

Tidus, who was among them couldn't help but also feel happy, despite the lingering doubt in his heart. He still couldn't believe that _years_ had passed since the last time he was here which only felt like a _day_ for him. But all these changes couldn't possibly occur in just one night.

 _Can't believe or can't accept?_ a voice within him asked.

To his defense, who could be that easygoing to just nod and smile when someone said two years had passed since he was gone. No matter how Tidus himself can be quite foolish, that was a fact he cannot just swallow immediately.

It was almost like when he was first drifted here, but at that time a thousand years had passed and now it was just two years. Never mind that _his_ Zanarkand was different from the Zanarkand they were saying.

The reality of this all would definitely take its time to hit him. He just couldn't wrap his mind around it at the moment.

 _Who liked to be left behind time anyway?_ Certainly not him. He even didn't want to leave in the first place. As much as he hated how he didn't get the chance to be with them all, he had no choice. He also knew that he shouldn't complain. He doesn't have the right to complain. So he didn't.

In fact, he was glad that it was only two years. As glad as he can be in this new situation he found himself in.

When he saw his hands released that flickering light, he was certain... certain that that was the end of his story. He was lucky enough to be alive right now. He would be able to accept it soon enough, after all, he had so many things to catch up on.

He remembered that long embrace he had with Yuna as Wakka and the others got enough time to gather themselves at the seaside. At first, it was to welcome the success of Yuna's party once again for the Vegnagun incident, but now, it's also for his return.

"Who's this?" That was the first thing that came to his mind when he saw the babe in Lulu's arm.

Wakka scratched the back of his neck in response and the blond got the hint.

"Whoa, its your son Wakka?! He got your hair," Tidus remarked with a smile. "So who's the mom?"

Lulu who was holding the baby coughed and narrowed her eyes at Tidus.

"Chill, I was just joking," he said almost convincingly. Almost. "I did thought that you two will eventually... be together."

It was obvious anyway that Lulu had some sort of feeling for Wakka. Why would she even bother to correct him for his mistakes if he wasn't important to her? Well, they could just be friends but she even said sorry for Wakka's behavior when the guy snapped when he learned that Rikku was an Al Bhed. Maybe she just felt responsible for him—being his childhood friend and all—but for sure that was another part of her whole feelings. Well, Lulu had always been a hard to read person.

 _Two years made wonders to them,_ Tidus thought. He wasn't expecting them to act on their feelings. But of course, it was a good thing that they did. It gave them another member of their family.

Yuna's voice brought him back to reality. "Really? I thought you tried to hit on Lulu in the past."

"Hey, I didn't do anything of sort," he said, waving his hands in denial. "Hey, what's his name again?" Tidus asked, immediately changing the subject before he would get on the wrong side of Lulu again. He knew that the woman wouldn't want the others to know what they had talked about at that time in the farplane.

"Vidina," Wakka proudly answered, taking the baby to his arm and showing him to Tidus closer.

"Oh! Nice one Wakka!" He punched the older man lightly on the arm. In his still confused mind, Tidus looked for the meaning of that word and came up on the right answer. "Future huh?"

The events after that felt like a blur to to him. It was full of greetings from the people he knew, full of introductions from people he doesn't know.

One name other than the baby boy managed to stick in his mind. Who wouldn't? Those eyes creeped him out. A new friend of Yuna named Paine. She was clad in black, very much like Lulu in her choice of clothes and actions—just look at those belts. They easily could pass off as siblings or maybe distant cousins. And he was once again given that look—a harsh gaze that spoke doubt and uncertainty.

He couldn't help but ask Rikku for answers. "Does she hate me? She hates me doesn't she?"

"Oh that. She's just being cautious because... Well, it's a long story," Rikku shrugged. "I think it's best to leave the explanation to Yunie."

Tidus nodded, that knowledge alone eased his mind. _So she's just worried for Yuna._

"But don't worry, she'll warm up to you eventually. Especially 'cause you'll be the one to make Yunie happy," the giddy girl giggled, shifting alternately on her feet as if it could contain her excitement.

"...What?" Tidus asked reluctantly. "You don't mean what I think you mean do you?"

She finally stopped and put a hand on her mouth, leaning closer to whisper something that she thought confidential. "Use the bed I prepared wisely okay?"

"What?!" He exclaimed in shock. Blood rushed to his face as the gears on his mind moved in a speed of light.

Tidus looked around to distract himself, but mostly to spot Yuna. And eventually, his eyes did lock with the owner of the unique two different colored eyes. He scanned her face for a hint that she had heard what was said but all he received was a gentle smile. His own also lifted up in return.

A cough made him twist his head beside him. Right, Rikku was still there, humming in thought of his actions.

"What were you thinking? I was just saying that you're gonna sleep together," she smirked, knowing that he got shaken from that.

He let out a breath, thinking that he would pay Rikku back.

He was happy though, that his blonde friend didn't changed that much. She certainly matured as she could now make jokes like earlier. Physically, yes there were tons of changes but it was mostly from her new _sense of fashion_ —as she called it—that changed her. It was a wonder how she doesn't even shiver in the cold night air.

So he asked, "Don't you feel cold? Want me to get a blanket?" There was a blanket placed on a table somewhere, if he remembered correctly. He planned to get it if she answered yes.

But to his confusion, Rikku said, "Nah, I'm good."

"Are you sure? It looks quite cold. How can you even wear that... thing?" Tidus gestured at her outfit if one could call it that, it was like she was wearing a bikini.

Rikku brushed away the comment, "Please! As if you could talk." He looked at what he was wearing and came to a conclusion. She's right. He shrugged, she had a point so he didn't pushed on that topic. He was reminded that he was not her real brother anyway.

"Have you even realized what Yunie's wearing?"

 _What?_ Before he could form a reply, someone other than him chose to pester Rikku about her attire, much to the obvious annoyance of the Al Bhed girl.

"He's right, Cid's girl. You'll catch a cold if you keep wearing that."

"Shut up, it's not like you care."

"Oh, I do. How can you say that?" The man put a hand on Rikku's head, started to mess with the Al Bhed's intricate braid and in retaliation, elbowed him at full strength.

It was another blond, one that Tidus hadn't met until now. The two seemed pretty chummy with each other so he turned to leave them.

"Hey, wait! You're Tidus right?"

"Uh, yeah. And you are?" Tidus faced the two again, seeing that Rikku was grabbing the other's arm, preventing him from walking forward.

"What? Cid's girl didn't tell you about me?" The blond with an eye patch asked, "Me?"

Rikku rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up."

Tidus felt like she was the sister he never had but he was sure he couldn't say the same to the man, Gippal, friend of Rikku. Not that he minded, it was not his business but he did take note of that with a huge grin, so he can get even with the teasings.

And yeah, speaking of attire, he did noticed Yuna's new one. He was used to seeing her in her summoners outfit that he wouldn't, _couldn't_ possibly miss that change. He must've been ogling Yuna for a long period of time that Paine came to point that out.

"You're staring."

"I know," he sighed. "Hey, who's the guy talking to her?"

"Hm? That's Baralai," Paine answered for him. Rikku was busy bickering with a fellow blond to bother with replying.

 _Wonder what they're talking about._

As if reading his thoughts, Paine said, "It's probably about the New Yevon. The Vegnagun was found inside Bevelle after all."

"New Yevon... Vegnagun?" He muttered to himself. "Seems pretty serious."

It would definitely take time to explain that, so he let it go and just grabbed something to eat while Yuna was busy talking with someone. He did tried his best not to escape her eyes. She would worry if he was not around. Well, that was what he wanted to think but in truth, he just didn't want Yuna to escape his sight.

So now, he found himself sitting with the Aurochs, talking exuberantly about the upcoming Blitzball competition.

"We're not sure if Wakka's gonna join. Y'know with the baby stuff. So if you're free, want to join?" Datto asked, his eyes twinkling in excitement at the thought of playing with him again.

"No, he _has_ to join so we could win!" Letty added.

Tidus laughed, his confidence boosting up again, "I'll think about it."

"Wakka would agree, right?" Jassu asked Botta who nodded fiercely.

"Hm?" Wakka said, "I don't mind. If brudda was there, the team would surely win, he's our ace ya?" And what he said was met with shouts of agreements from the group.

"But you'll have to rest up," Keepa warned, "practice led by Beclem will be hard."

"Bring it on! I wouldn't be beaten," Tidus proclaimed. Not liking the sound of someone thinking that he could be weak. He'll prove them wrong!

"Hope you wouldn't attack him by the end of the day," Wakka replied with a grin.

Tidus raised a brow, but he noticed that the men along with most of the people we're starting to go to their own tents. It prompted him to ask the question that was boggling him sincesince Rikku's joke.

"Hey Wakka, where would I sleep? You still have some space in that tent right?" Tidus pointed to the Aurochs tent where he used to stay whenever he was in Besaid.

"What're you sayin'? Aren't ya gonna stay with Yuna?" The red orange haired man smiled at Tidus' bewildered face. "'Sides it's already full. With the new recruits and all, ya know."

"Ah. Really? You sure she know that?" He lowered his voice to add, "Wouldn't she... y'know, feel uncomfortable with me?"

Wakka shook his head, laughing. "She wouldn't don't worry."

"You don't want to?" A voice asked that made him froze, it was Yuna.

His neck snapped to look at her. "It's not that I don't but..."

"Then what're we waiting for? Let's go!" Yuna said as she tugged him forward.

He managed to wave Wakka a goodbye. He already feel it in his guts that this night would be a long one.

=•=•=•=•=•=

Tidus spent the first few hours just gazing blankly to the ceiling. Lying stiffly at his side of the bed. Until he got the courage to face Yuna and focused on her. But his eyes didn't cooperate, it was drooping ever so slowly. He did got tired. Before he knew it, everything went dark. He had fallen asleep.

And the next moment, his eyes opened. He was sure that he dreamt of something, but that was weird. How could a _dream_ dream?

At least now he was corporeal again thanks to Yuna. Then the memories of the night before flashed on his mind. It reminded him that Yuna was beside him.

He turned to his side and to his relief, she was there. Albeit a little far from what he remembered last night. He hoped that he wasn't the reason why she moved. _I'm not that restless in my sleep right? My friends we're just joking when they said that right?_

The sun still hadn't showed up, and Tidus didn't bother himself to know the exact time. Which brought him to another question, _why is Yuna still asleep?_

It came out as a surprise. After all, when they teased her from oversleeping that one time at the temple of Djose, Yuna strived even more to become a natural early riser. And soon enough she became the one to jolt him out of sleep instead of Auron when he was feeling lazy. Tidus smiled at the memory. _Those were the good times._

She became used to the routine that he suspected that fatigue ate her up this time. Yeah, she was just tired. Not only for constantly worrying about where he was the other night but also from tiring herself out. She did came here after stopping Shuyin from using Vegnagun that could destroy Spira. They talked about the core parts before she stopped, her eyes dropping to a close.

But it was also possible that her routine had changed. There was nothing weird in that. Two years had passed. Two _long_ years that he wasn't beside her. He didn't got the chance to watch her become the person she was right now.

Which reminded him that all he could do at the moment was to watch over her from now on. From this moment onwards. He turned to face her and literally watched her. It wouldn't be that weird if he did. After all, he didn't got the chance to process all the changes that she had. It was too risky to drink her figure in when the others were around them.

Thankfully, his eyes decided to cooperate as they finally adjusted in the dark. He let his eyes roam, noticing that the face he'd learn to love was still the same one except for some little parts as though two years hadn't really passed by. And seeing the bright colors that adorned her made him smile. He can honestly say that changes are not all that bad.

Not just Yuna but all the other changes that occured when he was not around wouldn't be an easy thing to accept but time would help him.

Before he knew it, light and warmth entered the place and soon, Yuna stirred. He didn't even attempt to stop the smile that curled his lips up. He was really thankful for this second chance. Tidus swore to himself that he would never ever take their time together for granted, he would definitely treasure it.

* * *

 **notes:** This and hopefully three more chapters will be inspired  & based on _Endless Love, Endless Road_ sung by Yuna and Tidus.

I'm sure there are mistakes so please correct me. It'll be also be great if you let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. :3

03/26


End file.
